


I Feel Safe with You

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Alpha Beta Omega AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek felt the safest and happiest with Craig around</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  **The basics of this world:**

 

Bonds are fully formed after 6 months, but if the one of the people in bonds cheats with cannot the other knowing, and being near when it the other cheats, the bond is broken, and both sides feel pain. To reform a bond it will take anywhere from two and half years to three years to reform a bond, based on the level of pain it took to break the bond. It can only be reformed once, it is re-broken it can never again be reformed.

 

During the bond forming period: 0 months to 6 months, during the first 5 months, one can still mess around and sleep with others but still have a bond forming with someone, but from the 5 to 6 months period, that cannot happen because all the work will be undone. If the pair were to be not see each for a week all the work will be undone during that time period.

 

Who can form bonds?

Alphas and Alphas

Betas and Betas

Omegas and Omegas

Alphas and Omegas

Alphas and Betas

 

Who can give birth?

Only Betas and Omegas can give birth to children

 

How many people can be in a bond?

Up to three, for a third person to be a part of that bond, both people have to agree mental and physical for another to join their bond. If all three are not bonded, but want to be bonded to each other, has long has they are only sleeping with each other from the being all three can form a bond, has long has they stay near each other, living in the apartment or house, is the best way to form the bond for three people who are not bonded to someone but one to be bonded to each other. 

 

When can someone bond?

They have to be at least 15 years old, all parts have to be at least 15 years old before they find out who their bonded is. It it a three part bond, if two are 15 or older then can bond but they will not know who the other part is till they are 15. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tweek, was happy to be an Omega, life would be even more stressfully if he was an Alpha. Whenever he was around Stan or Kenny, he felt safe because they were both Alphas. He did feel safer when he was around Craig, the Asians helped him a lot. He was heartbroken when Craig wanted to go against the shipping but he was willing to fight some.

 

When they started to walk around town holding hands, he was happy, and he was smiling. Craig in little under a week started to fix Tweek’s shirt when they got to school because Tweek’s hands were shaking too much, from coffee.

 

It was little things through the years that kept being added to their daily routine, and before Tweek knew it they were sixteen.  They were know has the “It Couple.” The couple that has been together for years.

 

Craig would pick up Tweek at his house, make sure that all the buttons were straight, and that Tweek had breakfast, and was drinking decaf coffee or tea. Tweek started drinking tea when he was fourteen after Craig had given him a cup of it. Tweek fall in love with it but sometimes he needs more help in the morning so he drinks decaf coffee. When Craig proves of Tweek’s state they get onto Craig’s bike and go to school. At school they walked hand and hand down the hall to their lockers that right next to each other.

 

They had all the same classes except for electives, where Craig took Weightlifting, Tweek had Home Economics. After school they went to work at Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. Where they would work, till five then start working on homework together. When every Tweek started shaking, Craig would grab a hold of Tweek’s hand, start to pet his hair, that Tweek grow out for Craig. Who had once comment on how much he likes Tweek with a longer hair.

 

Once homework was done, Tweek would show off for Craig what he learned or what he improved on in his cooking skills.  Craig would always smile at Tweek and tell him he enjoyed the meal, just when Tweek and Craig finished eating Craig’s parents would come home, and Tweek would have to go home. Craig would walk Tweek home and give him a kiss at the door before walking home himself.

 

The only time this would change is if, it was a Friday or the weekend, on Friday Craig to took them out to eat for dinner, either in town are another town within an hour drive of South Park, they have been to North Park a couple of times. Craig on Friday nights usually spends the night with Tweek at his house.

 

“I am pretty sure my parents think we are sleeping already.” Tweek says softly over dinner at a restaurant in North park.

 

“The same with mine, I have a draw full of condoms.” Craig said poking a bit of steak.

 

Tweek blushed, “What are we doing to do with all of it?” Craig looked up at Tweek and smirked, before leaning over the table to kiss.

 

“I have plans but you do not need to worry just yet.” Craig said has he slowly leaned back into his seat.

 

It turned out on the day that agreed, would be their anniversary, the day they started to walk around holding hands, three days after the word, “Yaoi,” came into the South Park vocab.  Craig had rent a hotel room for two nights, in North Park. Tweek had even forget about what Craig had said till they got into the hotel room, and Craig had pushed him down on the king sized bed. 

“Tweek, if you say no now, we can stop but I won’t be able to stop when we really start going.”

 

“I do not want you too.”

 

For the next two nights they did not leave the bed expect to go to the bathroom, shower or eat food that was delivered to the room.

 

When they got back to South Park Sunday night, Tweek had hickeys all over his body and a claim mark on his neck. Tweek was also glowing, he was very much in love, and he knew Craig loved him also.

 

Six months later their bond was fully formed, and they were basically bonded, for life.  Tweek was perfectly happily with that. He was happy that Craig could feel his emotions and that Tweek could hear some Craig’s thoughts. 

 

When they turned 18, and it was graduation day,  Tweek jumped Craig, who caught him in a kiss. “I am pregnantion.” Tweek said breathless.

  
“I know, and you started to smell different two days ago. I was waiting for you to say something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my ABO AU


End file.
